1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus for unloading silos or similar structures wherein agricultural materials such as silage or grain are stored. In particular it relates to such apparatus wherein an endless rotating cutting chain sweeps across the silo floor and expels the material out through an opening in the silo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the aforesaid general character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,568 entitled "SILO UNLOADING DEVICE" issued Sept. 15, 1970 to Harvey D. Romberg, applicant in the present application. That patent discloses a silo or bin unloader for removing the contents of a silo through an opening adjacent the lower extremity thereof. The unloader includes an endless rotating cutting chain extending through an opening in one side of the silo, across the silo floor and through another opening in the opposite side of the silo. Means at each end of the chain and located outside the silo guide and support the chain and the means at one end yieldably tension the chain. Means are provided to drive the chain. A guide member or roller is supported for movement in a circular path within the silo and means are provided to effect such movement. The guide member is disposed between the reaches of the chain and as the rotating chain engages the moving guide member, the chain travels or sweeps across the silo floor in a variable path to loosen and cut the silage and force it out of one of the openings in the silo.